thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
BOL Chapter 1
I am the Arkn Muse Lahabrea. I came to this earth to teach and protect mankind from those that want to hurt them, from those that would abuse them. I am here to tell my story to you, but to tell you the story of me, I must tell you the story of many things, of many others, after all; “All lives connect to other lives.” My friends and allies will protect these messages keep them available to all mankind, to allow them to learn and grow. Maybe, one day, mankind will join us in the sky as well. The taste of the sky is a glorious thing, and it pains me that so many have had to die never knowing it. The feeling of true freedom and the feel of the suns warmth on ones wings. My apologies, I sometimes get carried away with the wind, its difficult to talk to humans sometimes. Human conversations are done so fast, you poor things have such short lives, I wish with all my heart that I could hep this, but to force you to live would be to keep you from living. I will not take your lives, but I will enrich your natural, gods given ones. Considering how short your lives are, I doubt you wanna spend it listening to me ramble on about things you already know. I will begin now, and I suppose the best way would be to tell you where I'm from and what I am. As most humans can guess, I am a angel, the actual word for my race is Arkn. Long ago, My kind came to Humanity, we taught them many things, we told them what we were, about us, the Arkn and the Dekn. Most of this information was lost or perverted by time. That's what the Muses do, or....what were supposed to do. Sadly, the Muses from my choir haven't had the faith necessary to carry out their gods given duty. This leads me to something else, the Choirs. Legend has stated that Angels, Arkn as I'll call us from this point form groups known as Choirs. This, sadly is another thing led astray be time. The Arkn that came to you, were Muses. This is where you got the image of Angels that you know. Muses wear robes, when I came to you, I came in Human clothing. You wouldn't know me though, Arkn lifespans are eternities longer then human ones. We do die, and we can be killed, but its very difficult and I promise, no human can kill a Arkn or a Dekn. Well, as I was talking about before I so rudely got off track, A Choir is actually a group of Muses, Arkn or Dekn. The Dekn have their own Choir. The Choir is led by the Intoner. The Intoner is considered highly sacred and is highly revered as a position of near impossible to get power. The Intoner is the only Arkn or Dekn that can speak to the Hethe. The Hethe... I don't know how humans are going to react to this, but though we are your image of Angels, the idea of a great and singular creator is something mankind formed. Our true creators are the Hethe, the Gods. This being my first message, I wont give you the complete and total truth yet. This is a truth that must be given in pieces, its a truth that could burn your existence. I must go, the bells are ringing to call us to Hall of Hymns. Until next time. Category:Book of Lahabrea